ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Scooby-Doo 3: The Curse of the Halloween Wizard/@comment-27479083-20160108231814
=Scooby Doo 3 The Curse Of The Halloween Wizard= by izzy-cash20 created 03 Aug 2012 | last updated - 17 Jan 2013a new adventure awaits the gang as they find out that 7 teenagers were murdered by an evil wizard who presumed dead by abandoned house since they were responsible for throwing eggs at his house but when fred daphne and velma dissapear as well its up for shaggy and scooby to put an end to the wizard once and for all Showing all 27 PeopleSort by: List orderNameHeightDate of birthSTARMeterDate added View: http://www.imdb.com/name/nm1035356/1.Neil Fanning'''Actor, Scooby-Doo 2 - Les monstres se déchaînent“ scooby doo(voice) ” - izzy-cash20 http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0000498/2.Matthew LillardActor, Scooby-DooMatthew Lillard was born in Lansing, Michigan, to Paula and Jeffrey Lillard. He lived with his family in Tustin, California, from first grade to high school graduation. The summer after high school, he was hired as an extra for Ghoulies III. Matthew was the MC of the Nickelodeon program SK8 TV in 1989...“ shaggy rogers ” - izzy-cash20 http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0005327/3.Freddie Prinze Jr.Actor, Scooby-DooFreddie Prinze, Jr. was born on March 8, 1976, in Los Angeles, California, to Kathy Prinze (née Kathy Elaine Barber) and comedian/actor Freddie Prinze. His father was of German and Puerto Rican descent, and his mother is of British Isles and German ancestry. Freddie lived in Albuquerque, New Mexico...“ fred jones ” - izzy-cash20 http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0001264/4.Sarah Michelle GellarActress, Sexe intentionsEmmy Award-winning Sarah Michelle Gellar was born on April 14, 1977 in New York City, the daughter of Rosellen (Greenfield), who taught at a nursery school, and Arthur Gellar, who worked in the garment industry. Her maternal grandparents were Hungarian Jewish immigrants, and her father was also from a Jewish family...“ daphne blake ” - izzy-cash20 http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0004802/5.Linda CardelliniActress, Crazy PartyLinda Edna Cardellini was born in Redwood City, California, to Lorraine (Hernan) and Wayne David Cardellini, a businessman. She is of Italian (from her paternal grandfather), Irish (from her mother), German, English, and Scottish descent. Linda grew up in the San Francisco Bay area, California, the youngest of four children...“ velma dinkley ” - izzy-cash20 http://www.imdb.com/name/nm1706767/6.Jonah HillActor, 21 Jump StreetJonah Hill was born and raised in Los Angeles, the son of Sharon (Chalkin), a fashion designer and costume stylist, and Richard Feldstein, a tour accountant for Guns N' Roses. He graduated from Crossroads School in Santa Monica and went on to The New School in New York to study drama. He began writing and performing in plays while at college in New York...“ brock ” - izzy-cash20 http://www.imdb.com/name/nm1595801/7.Alyssa DiazActress, L'aube rouge“ josephine ” - izzy-cash20 http://www.imdb.com/name/nm1165110/8.Chris HemsworthActor, ThorChris Hemsworth was born in Melbourne, Australia, to Leonie (van Os), a teacher of English, and Craig Hemsworth, a social-services counselor. His brothers are actors Liam Hemsworth and Luke Hemsworth. He is of Dutch (from his immigrant maternal grandfather), Irish, English, Scottish, and German ancestry. His uncle, by marriage, was Rod Ansell, the bushman who inspired the film Crocodile Dundee...“ johnny ” - izzy-cash20 http://www.imdb.com/name/nm2368789/9.Zoë KravitzActress, Mad Max: Fury RoadZoe Isabella Kravitz, the daughter of singer/actor Lenny Kravitzand actress Lisa Bonet, was born on December 1, 1988 in Los Angeles, California. She is of half African-American (from her father's mother and her mother's father) and half Ashkenazi Jewish (from her father's father and her mother's mother) descent...“ sally ” - izzy-cash20 http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0088298/10.Corbin BleuActor, High School Musical: Premiers pas sur scèneCobin Bleu was born Corbin Bleu Reivers on February 21, 1989 in Brooklyn, New York City, to Martha (Callari) and David Reivers, an actor. His mother is of Italian descent and his father is Jamaican. Corbin began appearing in television commercials at the age two, for products such as Life cereal...“ bobby ” - izzy-cash20 http://www.imdb.com/name/nm1824751/11.Michael TrevinoActor, Les soeurs Callum“ joey ” - izzy-cash20 http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0342488/12.Rupert GrintActor, Harry Potter et la chambre des secretsRupert Alexander Lloyd Grint was born in Harlow, Essex, England, the elder son of Joanne (Parsons) and Nigel Grint, who dealt in memorabilia. The first of 5 children, Rupert has one brother and 3 sisters. His brother James was born when Rupert was a year old, Georgina and Samantha were born in 1993 and 1996 respectively, and last, but not least, Charlotte, who was born in 1999...“ jack ” - izzy-cash20 http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0000439/13.Neil Patrick HarrisActor, Gone GirlNeil Patrick Harris was born in Albuquerque, New Mexico, on June 15, 1973. His parents, Sheila (Scott) and Ronald Gene Harris, were lawyers and ran a restaurant. He grew up in Ruidoso, New Mexico, a small town 120 miles south of Albuquerque, where he first took up acting in the fourth grade. While tagging along with his older brother of 3 years...“ halloween wizard ” - izzy-cash20 http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0001624/14.Oliver PlattActor, X-Men: First ClassOliver Platt was born in Windsor, Ontario, to American parents, Sheila Maynard, a social worker, and Nicholas Platt, a career diplomat. His parents were both from upper-class families, and his maternal great-grandmother, Cynthia Roche, was the sister of Princess Diana's maternal grandfather, Maurice Roche...“ otis monteru ” - izzy-cash20 http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0000102/15.Kevin BaconActor, Apollo 13Kevin Norwood Bacon was born on July 8, 1958 in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, to Ruth Hilda (Holmes), an elementary school teacher, and Edmund Norwood Bacon, a prominent architect who was on the cover of Time Magazine in November 1964. Kevin's early training as an actor came from The Manning Street. His debut as the strict Chip Diller in American College almost seems like an inside joke...“ officer gorden phillps ” - izzy-cash20 http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0424534/16.Ashley JohnsonActress, Ce que veulent les femmesAshley was raised in a musical family that goes on for generations and generations. Her grandmother was famous concert pianist Evelyn Taft, also known as Evelyn Johnson. Ashley is classically trained in piano and also plays the guitar and the ukulele. She has been a part of many bands and enjoys playing music.“ petty hamiltion george ” - izzy-cash20 http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0000547/17.Alfred MolinaActor, Les aventuriers de l'arche perdueAlfred Molina was born in 1953 in London, England. His mother, Giovanna (Bonelli), was an Italian-born cook and cleaner, and his father, Esteban Molina, was a Spanish-born waiter and chauffeur. He studied at the Guildhall School of Music and Drama, London. His stage work includes two major Royal National Theatre productions...“ jeacob proctor ” - izzy-cash20 http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0000620/18.Mickey RourkeActor, The WrestlerMickey Rourke was born Phillip Andre Rourke, Jr. on September 16, 1952, in Schenectady, New York, the son of Annette (Cameron) and Phillip Andre Rourke. His father was of Irish and German descent, and his mother had French, Scottish, English, and German ancestry. When he was six years old, his parents divorced...“ jose burke ” - izzy-cash20 http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0000154/19.Mel GibsonActor, BraveheartMel Columcille Gerard Gibson was born January 3, 1956 in Peekskill, New York, USA, as the sixth of eleven children ofHutton Gibson, a railroad brakeman, and Anne Patricia (Reilly) Gibson (who died in December of 1990). His mother was Irish, from County Longford, while his American-born father is of mostly Irish descent...“ clavin jones ” - izzy-cash20 http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0001493/20.Peter MacNicolActor, Bean“ skip jones ” - izzy-cash20 http://www.imdb.com/name/nm1342837/21.Viki LewisSet Decorator, Swing“ peggy jones ” - izzy-cash20 http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0000685/22.Jon VoightActor, Mission: Impossible“ george blake ” - izzy-cash20 http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0815718/23.Kath SoucieActress, La Belle et la BêteHer vocal talents have enabled her to voice a wide variety of characters of all ages, from Fifi La Fume and Little Sneezer in Tiny Toon Adventures, to Dexter's mother in the popular cartoon Dexter's Laboratory, Grace in Bruno the Kid, Janine Melnitz in The Real Ghostbusters, Linka from Captain Planet and the Planeteers...“ elizabeth blake ” - izzy-cash20 http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0001431/24.Wayne KnightActor, Jurassic ParkActor Wayne Knight achieved television immortality assaying the role of the frenetic mailman "Newman", nemesis of the eponymous lead character in the classic TV series Seinfeld. He also appeared in Jurassic Park as "Dennis Nedry" and in one of the most notorious scenes in American cinema as one of the detectives interrogating Sharon Stone during her leg crossing inBasic Instinct...“ mr dinkley ” - izzy-cash20 http://www.imdb.com/name/nm3451540/25.GarciaActor, Romantic Weirdos and the Land of Oddz“ mrs dinkley ” - izzy-cash20 http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0440487/26.Casey KasemActor, Ghostbusters“ mr rogers ” - izzy-cash20 http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0798152/27.Susan Silo'''Actress, Lilo & Stitch“ mrs rogers ” - izzy-cash20